This invention relates generally to lock mechanisms, and more particularly to a door lock wherein a strikeplate retains a latch bolt in latched, deadlock position, in such manner that the door may be pushed open from either side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,118 describes an improved, latched, deadlock bolt mechanism of anti-pick type; however, the door carrying that mechanism can only be opened from one side. There is need for further improvements enabling the door to be pushed open from either side.